Deseos ocultos
by revolth-TH
Summary: Que pasa cuando tres personas desean algo al mismo tiempo,que haces cuando tu corazon esta partido en dos personas que te desan al mismo tiempo y en secreto?(( stenny,cran ,kyman ))
1. Chapter 1

**Hola,bueno este es mi primer fanfic sobre sotuh park,me a hacer uno inspirada en otro fanfics que me inspiraron,asi que espero que lo disfruten y me dejen comentarios y consejos...se que no es bueno,pero trato de mejorar**

**Pareja principal:stan x kenny**

**Parejas secundarias: kyle x eric x butters ,stan x craig**

**Smmary:Despues de un largo tiempo de no verse,stan vuelve a ver a sus amigos ,sin embargo stan no es el mmismo,guarda un secreto el cual nadie debe descubrir**

**South park no me pertenece,tampcoo como sus personajes,pertenece a sus dueños originales**

Un pelinegro se encontraba mirando por la ventana de del auto de su padre,el cielo se encontraba como siempre en aquel verano,azul cielo como sus ojos cristalinos que brillaban al ser reflejados por el sol,aun algo quedaba nieve del invierno pasado que estaba entre los tejados y las calles del suelo,habia unos cuantos niños que jugaban con pistolas de agua,uno de ellos lanzo agua hacia su ventana,en otros momentos...aquello al pelinegro le hubiera molestado,sin embargo sonrio..

_Por fin estaba en casa_

-El pueblo no ha cambiado mucho eh stan?-comento su madre sonriendole

-Sigue igual...-susurro sonriente-

-Hubiera querido quedarme mas tiempo en en la boston-murmuro su hermana enojada-

-Shelly ya era hora de regresar-dijo randy-

Stan volvio a mirar el pueblo,ignorando las protestas de su hermana,habian pasado 5 largos años desde que se habian ido del pueblo,fue un dia triste para el pelinegro dejar su hogar,amigos y la escuela atras,sin embargo tuvo que admitir que boston no estaba nada mal,ademas que habia estado un largo tiempo comunicandose con sus amios como pudiera...

Sin embargo en cierto momento e canso de enviar mensajes ,con el unico que se habia mantenido en contacto fue con kyle en los ultimos dos años,en cierto modo se habia preocupado por aquellos mensajes,decia que ya no eran tan unidos como antes,en cambio el pelirojo confiaba en que la llegada de stan por los menos los uniera como antes

-Ya llegamos stan-dijo su madre sacandolo de sus pensamientos-recuerda que prometiste que nos ayudarias a bajar el equipaje

-Si mama

-Vamos mocoso ayuda!-gruño su hermana

Bajaron unas cuantas cajas que llevaban lo basica para los primeros dias,lo demas lo traria la moviliaria,stan recorrio cada pasillo y habitacion de la casa nostalgico,cinco años era tanto tiempo lejos,se pregunto si de verdad las cosas habiaan cambiado o no..

-Eh?-

Se fijo en una de las paredes,habia unos cuantos garabatos de crayones de colores,lo habian dibujado los cuatro cuando tenian apenas 6 años,una figura gordita que era eric,otra anaranjada que era kyle,una amarilla que era kenny y la ultima era el,habia un mensaje de todos los colores

¨_Amigos por siempre¨_

Ese dibujo toco el corazon de stan,por casi contiene las lagrimas,da un largo suspiro y acomoda su ropa en el armario y unas cuangtas cosas entre la habitacion de su niñez hasta por fin termina al tediosa tarea,baja lo mas rapido que puede por las escaleras

-Mama voy a pasear un rato por el pueblo!-

-Esta bien,pero regresa temprano para la cena stanley!-

-Lo hare!-

Stan salio con una linda sonrisa,cogio la bicicleta de su jardin y se puso a andar,el pueblo sin duda seguia igual,las mismas calles de siempre,sin embargo habia nuevos vecinos que lo saludaran desde sus casas y le dieron la bienvenida ,siguio calle abajo hasta las casas del los brofloski ,toco la puerta hasta que un pequeño niño le abrio

-Ike?-dijo curioso-

-eh?..como sabes mi nombre..,Mama hay otro chico pedofilo en la puerta!-

-Que!?,no espero no es asi!,vengo a buscar a ky-

-STAN!-grito alegre una voz

Los dos pelinegros levantaron para ver un pelirogo ahi ,sonriendo de felicidad y conteniedo las lagrimas,enseguida el pelirogo se abalanzo contra su amigo tumbandolo en el jardin de alegria,enterro su rostro en el pecho de su amigo con suma ternura que conmibo a stan,el solo lo depseino amistoso

-Te dije que vendria-sonrio-

-Lo se,pero tardaste demasiado idiota!

-Lo que cuenta es que estoy de nuevo aqui no?

Kyle y el caminaron por todo el pueblo,el pelirojo le relato las aventuras que aun habian tenido durante un buen tiempo cuando stan se fue,de como estas terminaron y volvieron a la realidad,aun garrison seguia estudiendo en la escuela,todos seguian sus vidas normales ,sin embargo el pelirojo callo cuando empezaron a hablar de sus amigos

-kyle?...que pasa amigo?

-Es sobe el grupo...todo termino cuando tu te fuiste sabes?,yo estaba llorando y rogante de que no te fueras,eric tambien estaba ahi ,ttratando de apoyarme el culon ese sin exito y kenny..

-...

De pronto el silencio reino entre ellos dos,recordando aquel dia que stan preferia no recordar

_Era de noche en aquel auropuerto ,habia parejas y familias que se despidian,otras alegres,otras tristes,hasta que por fin todo el mundo se fue,stan estab ahi,esperando en una de las sillas incomodamente sentado,su familia estaba ocupada entre un papeleo que otro,no le habia dicho a nadie de su partido..._

_Seria un cobarde...pero no queria darles la cara ,tenia miedo y tristeza de como lo tomarian,asi que preferio solo dejo una nota en su casa _

_¨Pasajeros del vuelo 18 ,preparen su equipaje que el vuelo ya va a partir¨_

_El pelinegro solto un suspiro,se levanto y cogio su maleta,mucho de los pasajeros ya empezaban a entrar en el avion cuando esucucho una voz a sus espaldas_

_-Stan!_

_El volteo,de repente recibio un fueerte abrazo de un pelirojo que empezo a llorar_

_-Kyle..._

_-No te vayas!...stan por favor no te vayas!_

_Kyle lo miraba con lagrimas ,lo abraza con fuerza,observo como eric venia fatigado de correr,en el tenia un expresion desconcertante y triste,vio a kenny,que tenia una mirada baja,respiraba tambien jadenate de correr _

_-Stan no queremos que te vayas.!,hasta eric quiere que te quedes!,kenny quiere que te quedes tambien!-grito con fuerza llorando-_

_-Kyle no puedo..._

_-Por que!?¨...acaso te hicimos algo malo...-vio como el catsaño no respondia-..Dime!_

_-...No puedo..._

_El pelirojo callo,solo apretando la chaqueta de su amigo,aspirando su aroma a ropa recien lavada,aun lloraba,eric dirigio su mirada hacia el,a pesar de que disfrutaba muchisimmo verlo sufrir,esta vez no se rio,no se alegro de ver a su pequeño moustro sufrir de esa manera_

_-Quiero que te quedes,demonios stan! somos tus amigos .._

_-Enserio kyle...no puedo quedarme..._

_Su voz sonaba apagada,kyle seguia abrazandolo llorando aun,eric vio la mirada suplicante de su amigo,asi que se acerco hacia kyle,acerco una mano hacia el pero el pelirojo le dio un manotazo ,sin emabrgo esa muestra de rechazo no lo detuvo,abrazo con fuerza al pelirojo,stan trataba de separarse de el,hasta que por fin lo solto,kyle seguia llorando_

_-Por lo menos di por que te vas no?-_

_Todos giraron a ver a kenny,se habia quitado la capucha de la parka naranja,stan se quedo mirando,estupefacto como veia que kenny llloraba tambien,peor en silencio a comparacion del pelirojo_

_-Te ibas a ir sin quisiera decir una palabra..._

_-Kenny.._

_-Eres un hijo de puta stan...-mascullo el rubio-_

_-...-_

_El rubio se acerco con pasos decidios hacia el,le planto un golpe que derribo al pelinegro,se puso encima de el y comenzo a moverlo con violencia de los hombros,gritandoles insultos y maltratos entre lagrimas tanto del rubio como del pelinegro que empezo a llorar_

_-Kenny detente,lo estas lastimando!-grito preocupado kyle-_

_-Kenny basta!-_

_La voz suplicante de stan lo hizo a reaccionar,miro al pobre chico que contenia aun las lagrimas ,kenny bajo el puño,se alejo de golpe mirando al chico golpeado,dandose cuenta que lo habia realmente lastimado,finalmente se fue se levanto,apartandose de un atonito pelinegro,stan veia como las lagrimas seguian resbalando por las mejillas de kenny,quien apreto los puños.._

_-Te odio...Te odio stan marsh-susurro_

_Y se fue corriendo,alejandose del auropuerto como fuese posible,eric lo siguio,preocupado,soltando a kyle,quien se agacho y abrazo a stan,quien aun estaba atonito...mirando en la direccion en que rubio se fue..._

_¨Pasajeros del vuelo 18,el avion esta a punto de partir¨_

-Lo siento...-

-Tu no tienes la culpa stan...

El pelinegro bajo la mirada,vio al pelirojo que le sonreia con comprension,stan suspiro y le devolvio una dulce sonrisa,kyle se sonrojo ,se dio cuenta que no habia nadie,asi que tomo valor y tomo la mano de su mejor amigo,stan dejo de sonreir y lo miro curioso,vio como el pelirojo se ponia nerviosa

-Pasa algo kyle,estas bien?

Aquello conmovio a kyle,su mejor amigo siempre se habia preocupado por el

-Stan..Y-yo...recuerdas que te fuiste...sabes,si eric y kenny no hubiesen estado yo..

-mmm?

El pelirojo se fue inclinando,cada vez mas cerca,nervioso y cada vez sonrojandose mas mientras que acortaba la distancia,sin embargo stan no penso lo mismo,dandose cuenta que el pelirojo se estaba peligrosamente acercando mas,se eljo ,tan sorprendido y nervioso

_¨Acaso kyle queria besarle!?¨_

_-_kyle-...-murmuro confundido-

-Stan tu me gu..

-Que marica eres kyle-resono una voz

Ambos se sobresaltaron,kyle suspiro frustrado y lanzo una mirada fulminante hacia un castaño que los miraba una distancia,stan por un penso que estaba en presencia de un completo desconocido

-Callate culon idiota!-

-Culon..?...eric?!

-Quien mas iba a ser hippie?-

-Estas delgado! D:

- -_-U

Ya no era gordo y de ¨huesitos grandes¨ ,era un chico delgado,se habia dejado crecer un poco mas el cabello castaño,los ojos seguian trasmitiendo malicia y racismo de siempre,Si no fuerapor stan,hasta incluso podria decirse que estaba guapo

-Por que no me dijiste que venias?,te hubiera inventado a un buen rato en pasitas

-Ni de ninguna manera culon!,este dia era pasar entre amigos!

-Y no soy yo su amigo?-inquirio el castaño burlon-

Kyle le lanzo una mirada fulminante,tipica de el,el castaño contuvo la risa,adoraba hacer enojar a aquel pelirojo,stan observo mas confundido la escena y rio para la sorpresa de los dos

-De que ries hippie idiota?-pregunto eric intrigado-

-eh?..no es nada...solo que hasta extrañe sus discuciones infantiles-

-Y nosotros extraños a nuestro hippie idiota-

-No le digas idiota eric!-

-Yo digo lo que quiero judio!-

-grrr...-

Se podia decir que ambos no habian dejado de de retarse aun si el pelinegro se habia ido,hasta incluso kyle,en secreto admitia que aquellas discuciones de siempre lo habian distraido hasta incluso alegrado ya que por esos breves momentos,se olvidaba de stan

-De todos modos me seria extraño no verlos discutir

-No me pongas nostalgico stan...-suspiro eric-de todas formas...me alegro de que estes aqui

Comenzaron a caminar,de vez en cuando stan hablaba distraido,de como eran las cosas en boston,kyle y eric lo escuchaban de vez en cuando,eric dirigio una mirada atenta al pelirojo,que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios,volvio a mirar hacia stan

-Oye...-

-Si eric?-

-Has tenido una novia en boston?-

Kyle paro en seco,apreto los puños,mirando a hacia parte para que stan no viero su gesto dolido,stan miro a eric,se pregunto que tramaba con esa pregunta,sin embargo no decidio darle importancia

-Si...-

-Enserio?

-Creo que solo queria llenar un vacio...-

-...y funciono?-

La voz de kyle sono temblorosa,apretaba los puños con cierto nerviosismo

-No,creo que simplemente bucaba llenar mi vacio o distraerme el primer año,no duramos mucho...solo 2 meses quizas-

-Ya veo

Stan miro la mirada decaida del pelirojo,e sintio culpable y trato de animarlo

-Vamos kyle,no fue nada,tu sabes que ustedes me importan mas que un novia

-..Lo se,solo que no me lo dijiste-se cruzo de brazos enfadado-No somos...los mejores amigos?

-Claro que lo somos kyle!,Solo que no tuve tiempo para decirtelo,ademas no fue nada...no se por que te pones asi

-Es que me enfada un poco!-

-No se por que tienen que tener que tener una discucion de pareja en medio de la calle-murmuro eric-

Kyle se sonrojo,otra vez lo miro con reproche,stan decidio ignorar aquel comentario,continuo arrastrando su bici mientras que eric y kyle discutian como siempre,las calles comenzaron a llenarse de gente por la noche ya habia llegado,stan habia estado distraido gran parte del tiempo hasta que algo..o alguien llamo su atencion

Habia un chico entre la gente que salia de una cafeteria,pelinegro como el y con ojos azules mucho mas profundos que lo suyos,stan se quedo ahi quieto,el chico noto la mirada presente en el y por un momento sus miradas se encontraron,tenia una mirada seria ,fría y indiferente,hasta que aquel chico hace algo que el jamas esperaba en ese momento

Le guiña el ojo con picardia

Stan se sonroja,pone su una mano en su estomago,donde siente un ligero hormigueo bastante extraño,como lo que solia hacer sentir Wendy cuando solia ser niño,sin embargo la diferencia es que esta vez es un chico lo que lo pone asi,kyle se queda mirándolo con curiosidad y miro a aquel chico que se pierde entre la multitud

-Que haces mirando a craig tucker?-pregunto-


	2. Viendote con otros ojos

**((nota:Bueno lo se…aun trato de mejorar mas mi forma de escribir ono ,no me convenci mucho este texto,pero de igual modo lo publique,solo quiero aclarar que ahora escribiré desde la perspectiva de los personajes principales en esta historia,me inspire en un anime para empezar a escribir esta historia .o., Kenny,stan y kyle xD,de todas gracias por sus comentarios chicos ¡ c: ))**

Fue algo extraño,demasiado extraño a decir verdad para el pequeño pelinegro que caminaba en silencio,de vez en cuando su mente se iba muy lejos,no haciendo mucho caso a las cosas que decía su mejor amigo,el pelirojo no parecio notarlo y siguió hablando mil cosas,aunque la mente de stan estaba en otra cosa

_-Que haces mirando a Craig Tucker?-pregunto_

_-Craig….?-murmuro un atonito stan-_

_-No te iluciones stan…el nos sigue odiando-dijo burlon el castaño_

_-Callate culon de mierda!_

_Kyle y Eric comensaron a atacarse verbalmente como siempre,pero el pelinegro se quedo ahí,quieto ,de pronto su corazón dejo de latir de aquella extraña manera cuando el chico por fin desaparecio,apretó los puños bajando la mirada_

_Craig Tucker…sin duda recordó aquel odio que el muchacho les tenia desde ese incidente en peru_

-Stan me estas oyendo?-pregunto el pelirojo-

-Eh..? si si!-dijo sonriendo-

-De que estaba hablando? ¬_¬

-Uhmm.. .de..del señor garrison?

El pelirojo suspiro algo frustrado,percibio una sonrisa de disculpa de su amigo y se sonrojo un poco,desviando la mirada,empezaron a divisar la escuela,sin embargo un rubio se acerco a stan,enseguida corrió al mirarlo y se planto a darle un cursi abrazo que sorprendio al pelinegro

-Eh …?

-Stan regresaste!-

Stan miro a su mejor amigo en busca de ayuda,kyle capto su mirada y sonrio

-Es butters..-murmuro kyle-

-Si!

Butters sonrio dulcemente mientras aun lo abrazaba

-Tambien me alegro de verte butters…

-Yo también stan!-comento alegre el rubio-

-Ya déjalo respirar un poco no?

Butters enseguido lo solto y le dedico una sonrisa al que recién llegaba al grupo,otros giraron ver al dicho grupo con curiosidad,varios que estaban ahí eran clyde,token,tweek,pip y demás que se lanzaron hacia el pelinegro para darle la bienvenida,entre algunas chicas que se acercaron eran Wendy y bebe,que le sonrieron dulcemente al recién llegado despues de muchos años

-Cuando regresaste stan?

-Por que te fuiste sin avisar !?

-A donde fuiste?

-Que has hecho en todo este tiempo?

-Dios es mas lindo que antes!-

Varias chicos le bombardeaban con preguntas y algunas chicas le lanzaban miradas coquetas,stan tuvo que contestar a todas esas preguntas como pudo entre la gente que lo rodeaba,kyle en ciertos momentos trataba de acercarse a sus amigos pero uno de los chicos lo empujo ,haciéndolo caer en el pabimento duro y caliente,kyle miro hacia el grupo con gesto delido,habia esperado mucho tiempo para que su amigo volviera y estos se lo impedían,apretó un poco los puños sin percartarse que un castaño lo miraba,en cierto momento de vacilación quiso ayudarle,sin embargo vio como stan salía del grupo a empujones a salía en busca del pelirojo

-Estas bien kyle?-tendiendole la mano

-…Si-cogiendo su mano-

Para el pelirojo aquel tacto suave le basto para recuperar su animo,Eric observo la esceno con cierto resentimiento,mantuvo las manos en sus bolsillos,el pequeño butters aquella actitu no paso desapercibida

-Estas bien Eric?-pregunto preocupado

-Si lo estoy pequeño idiota..-suspira un poco molesto-vamos a clase… el maricon de garrison se enojara si llegamos tarde

Butters no estaba convencido,pocas veces habia visto esa extraña actitud del castaño,sin embargo solo asintió a sonreir y comenzaron a andar hacia las puertas de la escuela ,de todas formas,aquel era su ultimo año no?

Stan escribia sus nombres en el pizarrón,mientras garrison hablaba sobre su gran ausencia a los demás alumnos,habia nuevos chicos que se habían mudado y no lo conocían

-Bueno stan,tendremos que colocar una nueva carpeta para mañana,asi que mejor siéntate en la de Kenny,parece que ese pobre falto hoy a la escuela

Stan se quedo un poco disgustado,miro el asiento vacio ,dudaba si al rubio le habría gustado que tomara su sitio,sin embargo sintió la mirada de los demás y la de mirándolo con insistencio y finalmente se sento,algo incomodo,el pupitre tenia unos cuantos rasgos,se puso a pensar en el rubio,recordando la ultima vez que se vieron,se pregunto si aun le tendría rencor por lo de hace tiempo…sin embargo no fue su culpa

_Era necesario_

Se sentía como nuevo con todas las miradas presentes en el ,sin embargo una lo puso nervioso cuando volteo por mera curiosidad quien estaba sentado detrás suyo,se sobresalto al ver que era Craig,que lo miraba con cierta curiosidad extraña,provocando el sonrojo del pelinegro,que volvió mirar al frente con cierto nerviosismo

_Maldita sea,déjame de mirarme Tucker!,me hacer comportarme como un maricon!_

Sin embargo el otro pelinegro no le quita la mirada de encimo,como si fuese contrario a su pensamiento,se quedo observándolo un largo tiempo,se pregunto cuando este dejaría de mirarlo,asi que decidio ignorar su vigilancia hacia el,saco su celula discretamente del bolsillo y envio un mensaje para Eric quien no tardo en responderle

¨Por que kenny falto a clases?¨

¨Definitivamente no se hippie,yo ayer lo vi bastante bien¨

¨No crea que sienta resentimiento aun por lo de hace 5 años o si?¨

¨Tal vez…¨

¨Nadie puede estar tan enojado durante tanto tiempo!¨

Sin embargo el castaño no contesto a ese ultimo mensaje,stan se quedo ahí ,envio mas de 5 mensajes pero Eric se negaba a responder a ellos,sintió un mano sobre su hombro,de pronto se sobresalto al ver a Craig que esta a puno de decirlo si no fuera por el sobresalto que le hace caer el celular hacia el suelo

-Stanley marsh!-gruño el -Acaso andabas mandando mensajitos en clase!?

-n-no…..mierda!-murmuro

Stan vio como todos se levantaban de sus pupitres y se alejaban hacia la salida,mascullo palabras hirientes hacia el quien tomaba sus cosas,volvió su mirada al pizarrón,viendo las palabras que escribia repititivamente

¨No insultar al sexy ¨

-Estas seguro que no quieres que me quede contigo?-le pregunto kyle

-No no..estare bien,además son solo dos tres horas-

-Suerte stan!-dijo un sonriente butters

Enseguida el castaño,el rubio y el pelirrojo se despidieron de el y salieron de la escuela,stan volvió a coger la tiza aspera y comenzó a escribir las líneas correspondientes,estuvo un tiempo allí ,hasta que escucho unos pasos,se pregunto si estaría volviendo al salón para ver si cumplia con su castigo,sin embargo lo que vio lo dejo intrigado,era un niña de cabello caramelo,llevaba su cabello en coletas que le daban un aspecto adorable y gracioso,ella se quedo mirándolo,stan se acerco y se agacho a su altura

-Te has perdido pequeña?-le pregunto con amabilidad-donde están tus padres?

Ella no respondio ,solo se quedo mirándolo,esa misma mirada que le recordó a alguien y ese alguien frente suyo

-Stan…-

El pelinegro de bellos ojos azules se sobresalto y miro hacia pelinegro mayor,enseguida se alejo torpemente causando la curiosidad de ambos hermanos Tucker

-Es lindo…-murmuro ruby con una sonrisa-

-Lo es…-concuerdo su hermano mayor-

Aquello hizo mas que darle cierto cosquilleo a stan,Craig le habai dicho que era _lindo _

-Y…que hacen aquí?,ya todos se han ido

-Ruby tiene que quedarse para un trabajo escolar

La pequeña niña resoplo fastidiada con los brazos cruzados,al parecer la idea de quedarse en la escuela durante mucho mas tiempo no le agradaba para nada

-Vamos ruby..anda-dijo su hermano dándole un suave empujon-

Ella le mostro el dedo obsceno mientras partia,Craig se lo devolvio con una risa torcido hasta que la niña se fue,stan empezó a sentirse algo incomodo cuando Craig poso su mirada en el,sin duda estaban ahí solos en aquel salón ,stan volvió a escribir las malditas oraciones mascullando,sin percartarse que Craig se le acercaba hasta rozar su mano contra la mejilla ,Tucker tuvo que admitir que para ser chico,marsh tenia la piel suave

-Que ..estas haciendo!?-dijo un sobresaltado y sonrojado stan

-Eres mas bonito de lo que eras antes…

No supo si solo era una conclusión y un cumplido,sabiendo muy bien que el chico tenia la voz tan seria que no podía notar si aquel momento era romántico,solo supo que el corazón empezó a latirle otra vez extraño y que las mejillas enrojecían ,Craig sonrio pícaramente al ver como aquello habia surtido efecto en el pelinegro

-No digas esas mariconadas!-

Stan trato lo mas posible de darle un manotazo,sin embargo Craig lo esquivo y este cayo en el suelo,chocando duramente contra los otros pupitres de adelante,esto no hizo mas que ver mas lindo y torpe stan,Craig solo rio y se acerco hacia el con cuidado si este volvió a darle un fallido manotazo

-Que demonios quieres!?-grito stan dolido-Ale…

Craig le planto un suave beso en la frente,dejando sin palabras al menor pelinegro,sintió de nuevo aquel extraño cosquilleo ,de pronto sintió las ganas de vomitar y se topa la boca con las manos

-Stan..estas bien?-pregunto Craig confundido-

-Si….

-Vas a vomitar..?

-Si…

-Eso era lo que te pasaba cuando te enamorabas verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria-

No contesto,Craig solo vio como el stan fue corriendo al baño y a dar grandes ahorcadas y vomito con una gran sonrisa encantadora,sin embargo para stan no fue asi,cuando termino con vomito en los baños salio lo mas rápido que pudo de la escuela,estaba con las mejillas ruborizadas y jadeante

Penso que Craig Tucker lo odiaba y lo creía un pendejo,pero ahora resulto que le acaba de decir que es ¨lindo¨ mas con un beso en la frente que dejo muy confundido al chico,¿acaso trataba de jugarle una mala broma?,lo menos que quería era sentir aquellos sentimientos extraños ,no quería sentirse como un homosexual ni menos que le llaman gay solo por culpa de Craig,asi que salio,quería alejarse lo mas posible de aquel sexy pero endemoniado chico,quería tomar un respiro,sin embargo tal fue su sorpresa al ver una persona a unos pasos delante de el,este se habia quitado la capucha naranja para ver mejor,rebelando unos cabellos tan dorados como el sol y unos ojos celestes como el cielo que stan veía en tanto tiempo,el rubio de la parka naranja lo miro sorprendido y consternado,soltando su mochila mal gastada por el tiempo,viendo aquel chico que le habia robado el corazón hacia tanto tiempo

-Regresaste…-susurro Kenny Mccormick ,stan no pudo saber por el tono si era alegría o tristeza,su voz sontaba tan gélida y carente de algún sentimiento–regresaste Stanley….


End file.
